<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the five times you didn't confess and the one time he somewhat did by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759491">the five times you didn't confess and the one time he somewhat did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles'>ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only very briefly and at the end), 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, French Characters, French is Spoken, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Let René Tamaki Richard Suoh De Grantaine RISE, Love Confessions, No Beta I'm Tired, Serenading, The twins are devils, it's the language of LOVE ok, what is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« i love your voice when you serenade me in french.<br/>— i don't know what you're talking about ? » <i>et merde et merde et merde.</i></p><p>and of course the twins knew tamaki was fluent in french but they still let you, their supposedly best friend, embarrass yourself more than once by confessing your feelings to him through french songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Hitachiin Kaoru &amp; Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru &amp; Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. jamais je ne lui dirai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was robbed from tamaki speaking french in the anime, it's been years and i'm still not over it. </p><p>there is, and there will be some french thrown here and there but it's nothing major and it will be translated at the end of each chapters so you really don't have to be fluent just... just enjoy the reader embarrassing herself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">the twins are a pain in the ass and how much you still love them must make you a little insane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">they’ve been pestering you to confess your feelings for tamaki ever since you told them the other night when you came over to their place and let them talk you into opening your heart to them. they <em>are </em>your best friends and have been for a long while so you know you can trust them to not say a word but that doesn’t mean they won’t be annoying as fuck trying to get you to confess to their club president.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« can we please agree on never bringing this subject up again ? you’ll never get me to change my mind anyway. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you interrupt them without even looking up from the book you’re reading, a sci-fi romance in french that sometimes gets you frowning (even though it’s your a native, the sci-fi part leaves you confused).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« are you done with your papers ? »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« almost. » </b>
  <em>they say in unison. </em>
  <b>« you’re way too strict of a teacher, you know. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you finally look up and smile a little while shaking your head. you’re not that strict, you just want them to ace their exams — especially when you’re helping them on their french homework. even though it’s your mother tongue, the language is still difficult and you often struggle getting your points across (no you don’t know about why the hell you cannot conjugate <em>distraire </em>at the <em>passé simple </em>it’s just how it is) but so far, the twins have had straight As on every tests and reports.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you’re watching over them as they scribble down the last part of their essays on <em>madame bovary </em>(which you had to read once yourself and had hated) when tamaki leans over your shoulders to peek at your book — which you hastily close. stupid move as he wouldn’t be able to read it anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the blond boy greets you and ask for permission to sit with you as he’d like to discuss some things about the next party the host club will be throwing. as usual you’ll be the main performer, he can’t wait to hear you sing and he is sure your setlist will be appropriate but he still needs a copy of it so kyoya can approve and make arrangements.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the twins look up at you and you gesture them to hand you their assignments — drafts, really, as you’ll probably fix some minor mistakes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you correct their papers, dividing your attention between that and answering tamaki’s questions which soon stop coming. you’re focused on your task, lightly humming a tune, and you fail to notice the soft look he gives you — the twins however, don’t miss it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">their eyes are sparkling with unsaid encouragement for you to make a move on the blond sitting on your right and you can’t help but sigh as you push their papers their way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>« non, non, jamais, je ne lui dirais. » </em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you shake your head and give tamaki a glance (he smiles at you — he really does love the sound of your singing voice — and your heart melt).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b><em>« non, non, jamais je n’oserais... </em>it’s late, i have to go. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you quickly pack your stuff and leave the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>translation moment: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>the ‘you’re way off base, i won’t say it’ / ‘get off my case, i won’t say it’ part of <i>i won’t say i’m in love</i> from the hercules disney movie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so maybe you actually do want to confess to tamaki, but there's nothing scarier than risking a friendship, right ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">you’re staring again. you’re always somewhat casting tamaki sideway glances but this time you’re full on staring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">he doesn’t notice, although you’re alone together in the music room — you stayed back after club to tidy things up and you took your time with the chores, nothing urgent was pressing you to go home so you even allowed yourself to sit at the piano for a little while, running your fingers over the keys and sometimes playing a few notes. you’re not a gifted player but the classes you took during childhood allow you to manage a simple tune.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">tamaki is on the sofa, leaning on the armchair and looking outside with a blank expression. you don’t know why he stayed back with you, or how much longer he plans to stay.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i can feel you staring, » </b>
  <em>he turns to you, now a soft smile on his lips. </em>
  <b>« and you’ve stopped playing, too. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">it’s because he’s beautiful with the setting sun casting its pinkish orange light on his face, reflecting in his golden hair. you don’t say it of course.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i’m not even good at the piano. it’s not much of a loss. » </b>
  <em>you smile in return. </em>
  <b>« is everything okay though ? you seemed... some kind of way. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">not particularly sad or depressed. just absent. and it worries you. you wish you were closer to him so you would dare sit next to him and give him a hug or something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« it’s okay. » </b>
  <em>he doesn’t tell you his mother is ill or that he misses her. </em>
  <b>« will you play the piano for me a little bit more though ? »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« if it is your wish, my king, i’ll gladly play all evening. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">he rolls his eyes, his smile a little more genuine. he tells you to stop with the king thing and that you definitely spend too much time with the twins if the nickname stuck with you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« can you sing for me ? one of those french songs you seem to like so much. » </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">one of those french songs he loves just as much. they remind him of his mother and his childhood, how she sang along to the radio.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">your fingers move against the keys at last, and tamaki allows himself to close his eyes and lean back on the armrest, enjoying the music.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« <em>je ne sais pas comment te dire, j’aurais peur de tout foutre en l’air, de tout détruire. »</em></b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you keep your eyes on the keyboard and miss the way his lips curve in a smile. he’s glad you’re choice of song is something with a joyous tune, it helps lifts all his spirits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what she sings translates to the chorus of <i>je ne sais pas</i> by french singer joyce jonathan. she basically confesses that she wants to say she loves him but <i>‘doesn’t know how to say it, she’s too afraid of messing this up and ruining it’</i>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. j'ai pas besoin de toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dramatic  shojo girl moment much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">you’re not supposed to be at the academy so late, but you’re pretty sure tamaki isn’t supposed to be either — and certainly not in such a compromising position.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you’re just here because you’ve forgotten your algebra notebook, which you really need to get your homework done as you don’t understand anything of the instructions given, (you could have just called kyoya and he would have helped, you’re sure, but you didn’t want to bother him. maybe you should have.) and tamaki is still in the club room, with his hands on some girl’s waist and his tongue probably in her mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you blink once, twice, and feel the heat rush to your cheeks. he doesn’t seem to have noticed you — which is great.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">part of you is embarrassed at the sight, because you’re just that innocent, another part of you is surprised because you always kind of assumed he, and the other club members, had a sort of no dating policy as they were hosts and all. the last part of you was completely heartbroken.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you figure your notebook can wait after all. you slowly step back, closing the door after you but of course it had to creak — <em>et merde. fuck. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">tamaki is quick to push the girl away, a third year you recognize because she’s always around him and yeah, maybe they are dating. it would make sense. she’s very pretty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« [name] ? » </b>
  <em>he looks panicked. </em>
  <b>« [name] it’s not —»</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« it’s okay. » </b>
  <em>you calmly cut him, a smile, though unconvincing, on your lips. </em>
  <b>« i don’t think anything. i’m sorry i interrupted, i was looking for something i forgot but it’s fine, i’ll get it tomorrow. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">and with that you leave, walking down the hallways fast to put as much distance between you and them before you’ll breakdown into tears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you hear tamaki calling for you, running to catch up. you ignore him until he forces you to stop by catching your wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i swear it’s not what you think. »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i don’t care, tamaki, that is none of my business. »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« she’s the one who kissed me. i didn’t want that. i guess my brain just shut down for a few seconds and —»</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">and you really can’t stand him making excuses. he doesn’t owe you anything. you’re not anything special to him so he can just stop.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>« j’m’en fous. »</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you shake your hand free. the french doesn’t phase him, you always switch back to your native language when you’re upset — sometimes you get mad in english, too. you are always the perfect proper heiress of the family company when you speak japanese.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>« j’ai pas besoin de toi, pas besoin de tes bras, ton image reflète ce que j’aime pas. »</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">and it’s a lie. all of it. tamaki knows you don’t mean it as your voice isn’t as steady as it should. you’re holding back your tears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">they will fall though, very soon, because you feel heartbroken. you run away, and lock yourself in an empty classroom where you cry for a long, long time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">tamaki stays behind the door, smiles sadly when you try to go on with the song — you hope it’ll calm you down — but doesn’t open it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">he’s gone when you decide it’s time to go home, and you hope he’ll forget about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chorus of <i>j’ai pas besoin de toi</i> by french singer joyce jonathan, she’s basically saying that she doesn’t care. she doesn’t need him. doesn’t need his embrace. and he embodies all that she hates. </p><p>super dramatic really</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. je te promets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe it is a little awkward between you and tamaki but that doesn't mean you won't be there for him if he needs you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">tamaki and you stayed on friendly terms, at least in front of the others. you don’t really spend so much time with him as he always seems to want to apologize, and you feel awfully ashamed of yourself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">most of your time you spend with hikaru and kaoru who, despite having noticed your bad mood, haven’t questioned it — bless them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">it’s late when you leave the academy, the sun is almost completely gone and the sly is of a dark purplish color but you spent a lot of time in the library after club since you have family over at your house and a ton of homework to do, impossible with the commotion of your younger cousins at home. hopefully they’ll leave soon.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you walk through the garden, humming to yourself, when you hear it. crying.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you follow the sound through the maze of roses until you find tamaki sat on the dirt, with his knees to his chest and his back to a water fountain.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you immediately run to him, however awkward the situation between you was, you weren’t letting down a friend.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you sit next to him in the white sand, staining your knee-high white stockings and hurting your knees. your arms find their way around his shoulders and you pull him to your chest. he doesn’t complain, lean into your embrace even, wetting your dress with his tears.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you hush him, lay your cheek on top of his head as you run your fingers through his hair, gentle and soothing. you begin to hum a soft tune, a french song your father used to hum to you sometimes when you were young and of which you only remembered half the lyrics.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« <em>je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. » </em></b>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">tamaki hears you whisper and his sobbing is muffled in your chest as he buries his face against, childlike and craving for more warmth and support and affection.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you give it to him until he stops crying, until his breathing is so still you start to believe he fell asleep on you. it’s really late now, and your mother will definitely scold you but you don’t care.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">you gently push tamaki away by the shoulders and look at his tired, tear streaked, handsome face. you gently cup his cheeks and wipe the remaining wetness away.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« better now ? »</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« a little. »</b>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« do you want to talk about it ? »</b>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">he shakes his head left to right and you don’t press the matter further. you sit in silence for some more, leaning against each other because it’s so damn cold.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« don’t you have to go home ? it’s late you know. » </b>
  <em>night has long since fallen. he once more shakes his head. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« i don’t want to go home. »</b>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">and he should be telling you to leave him there because your family must be worried, and it’s indeed late and cold and it’s not proper for a lady of your standing to be sitting in the dirt alone with a boy at such an hour but he doesn’t. he doesn’t want you to go.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>« then do you want to come over at my place ? we’re having a family dinner so i’m sure we can add a plate on the table for you. it might get a little noisy though, i have a lot of tiny relatives. »</b>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">only when you assure him no one will mind does he accept.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">your family is nothing like his, and it’s warm in your home. everyone is smiling and affectionate and even though he came over unannounced they accommodated him as if he was part of the family. he ends up staying the night, in a makeshift futon made of covers and pillows at the foot of your bed — you insisted on sharing it but he wouldn’t hear a word.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">it’s nice to fall asleep with a smile once in a while. he thinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it comes from the song <i>je te promets</i> by johnny halliday (and i hate myself for having those kind of tastes) and here she <i>‘promisses her arms to carry his burdens’</i>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ma declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>« i’m sick of this mutual pining with no development. »</b> hikaru hitachiin, 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">it is chaos around you. people coming in and going out of the grand ballroom where the party will be held.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you stand on a stage, a mic in front of you and a sound technician by your side to make sure every little thing is okay for tomorrow night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you have your full kyoya-approve song list, upbeat songs and slows and new releases and old american music as well as some songs coming from musicals. the twins are leaning against the banister upstairs and you can hear them scream at you to sing something to see if the mic works.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i don’t have to do that boys. » </b>
  <em>you say, and your amplified voice proves you that everything works. </em>
  <b>« i’ll only bother the workers. »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i think it would please them. you do have a lovely voice. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">right at the feet of the stage stands kyoya, supervising everything notebook in hand. you roll your eyes with a smile, if the dark prince says so, you can’t really argue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« just one song though, okay ? »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">but it’s never just one song with you and only when hikaru and kaoru walk down the stairs, satisfied, do you get a break.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you sit on the edge of the stage and enjoy being taller than them. you discuss tomorrow’s party together, complain about not being able to share a dance with them or with anyone for that matter as you’ll be performing. you promise to save them a dance at the next formal party you’ll attend though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« ah, tamaki, too bad you didn’t arrive earlier, [name] just stopped rehearsing. »</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i wasn’t really rehearsing, though, y’all just forced me into singing. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">a capella, to make it even worse. well at least you weren’t restricted by the music instrumental you had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">you look up in time to see tamaki with a pout on his face, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the twins either.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« he really likes your voice, you know ? » </b>
  <em>kaoru starts and let his brother finish. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« bewitched as he is, it’s a wonder how he didn’t confess first. i’m sick of this mutual pining with no development. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">he means well, but you still lightly kick him. you head down the stage while telling the both of them to shut up and of course a playful fight ensues.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« care to share what is so fun ? » </b>
  <em>tamaki says as he makes his way to the three of you. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>« nothing. » </b>
  <em>you turn around with a bright smile. he can’t help but smile back. </em>
  <b>« the twins are just being dorks again. »</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">you waltz to him and playfully take his hands in yours. you’re still in the middle of a room currently being decorated but you don’t really care.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>« i wonder, do you know that sometimes <em>quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver, je rêve que je suis dans tes bras. je rêve que je te fais, tout bas, ma déclaration. »</em></b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">oh, the look on your face right now is so cute tamaki has to fight his urge to pull you in an embrace and crush you in his arms. instead, one of his hands lends on your waist and he leads you in a little waltz.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">at least, he will have shared a dance with you today, as tomorrow probably will not allow so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it’s actually the opening line of <i>ma declaration</i> by france gall, it basically translates to ‘when i’m alone and allowed to dream, i dream that i’m between your arms. i dream about whispering out a confession’ so basically she confesses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. tu m’as promis le sel aux baisers de ta bouche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>« i love your voice when you serenade me in french.<br/>— i don't know what you're talking about ? » et merde et merde et merde.</p>
<p>and of course the twins knew tamaki was fluent in french but they still let you, their supposedly best friend, embarrass yourself more than once by confessing your feelings to him through french songs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry i think there's too much french in this one but hey, it's fine right ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the effervescence of the party had died down by now. you’re laying on a sofa in a lounge room, just resting for a while before finally getting out of the dress you’re wearing. sure being the singer saved you from the dance and the formalities of social gatherings, but you still had to dress up and it’s hot under your velvety, sparkly dress. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a knock on the door startles you and you make an effort to sit up properly while shouting at whoever that the door’s open. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tamaki sneaks his head in and you gesture him closer. sure you’re tired but it doesn’t mean you’ll pass an occasion to chat with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« looking for me ? »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« yes. i was wondering if maybe you... hum... if you wanted to take a walk in the gardens with me ? get some air ? »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« that sounds delightful. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he offers his hand to help you up and you take it with a smile. when you cross the ballroom you find it almost empty. kyoya has gone home after all the guest left — he was tired, and the other hosts did so as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« the twins just left, which is very weird since you almost always go home together after parties. » </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« it’s okay, i’ll just call a cab or something. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you were, indeed, supposed to be dropped at your place by hikaru and kaoru and when you could call home and ask for a ride, you didn’t want to bother the chauffeur who was supposed to have his evening free. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the walk in the garden is quiet but not awkward. your arm is linked to his and you feel like a princess. you’ll make sure to thank the twins for this opportunity to spend a special moment with your crush. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« it’s a shame i couldn’t dance with you, but i really love your voice so i guess it’s not so bad. » </b>
    <em>you giggle. </em>
    <b>« i do prefer when you use it to serenade me in french though. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and god bless it’s dark in the gardens and the pale bluish light of the moon helps conceal your blush. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>« i don’t know what you’re talking about ? » </b><em>et merde et merde et merde. </em>fuck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he stops in his tracks and you stop too. he holds your hands in his, holds them to his lips to kiss your knuckles and softly pulls you a little closer. you look up at him and he looks so beautiful and so close you’re on the verge of passing out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b><em>« tu m’as promis le sel aux baisers de ta bouche. tu m’as promis le miel à tes mains qui me touchent...</em></b> <b>call it whatever, i call it serenading someone. »</b></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <b>
      <sup>1</sup>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and his french is so clear, without the slightest accent. his french feels like home and your eyes go wide and you step back but not so much as to have him let go of your hands. you frown and he smiles, mischievous and obviously proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« i know i should’ve told you i’m french but, really, can you blame me for wanting to hear more ? »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« you are what now ? »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« i actually have a very french, very ugly first name and no i’ll never tell you what it is. » </b>
    <em>you frown. </em>
    <b>« my third name is <em>richard</em> though which is bad but not worse. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and you shouldn’t be laughing but you still do because this handsome, young princeling is named like your great-great grand father and it’s apparently not the worst. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« did your parents even like you ? what is your first name then, <em>béranger</em> ? <em>francis ? </em>oh wait no, that’s cute. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he doesn’t see the appeal of francis, but well, maybe your bad taste in name will profit him. he will not tell you about the <em>rené </em>thing though, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« shut up. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he pouts and seems all embarrassed now and it serves him well for making you embarrassed too a little earlier. you stop laughing though, you know it’s rude and you actually really like <em>richard </em>for a name. it’s old, yes, but it’s pretty. and tamaki would make any name look good anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you give his hands a gentle squeeze. look up in his eyes with a smile. he lets go of your hands, rests his on your waist while you wrap your arms around his neck. he’s tall and even in your heels, you have to tiptoe to be able to gently bump his forehead with yours. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stand still, nose brushing against, the soft feathering of his breath warm against your lips. you close your eyes, relishing in this feeling of anticipation pooling in your stomach. your heart is pounding so loud you can feel the blood coursing in your veins. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« tamaki, i love you. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« i somehow figured, yes. » </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he moves slowly to press his lips against yours. they are soft to the touch and so warm your whole body relaxes against him. you smile against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« i love you, too. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>« cool. » </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and he loves how you sound when you speak in english, too. it’s like there is a new you for every new language you speak. the soft-spoken japanese heiress, the lovely french-girl singing out her feelings and the awkard teenager who speaks english with that weird french-american accent and curses out loud when she realizes she actually pronounced something the british way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his hand rests on your cheek, his thumb caresses your skin and you finally open your eyes again, leaning in his touch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« so, do you want to… date ? » </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it sounds a little stupid because, well, you just kissed and confessed your mutual feelings to each other, but it’s been long since you had a boyfriend and you’ve never really been in this situation where the boy doesn’t come up to you and straightly tells you to go out with him. and you’ve never asked anyone to date you either. it’s really stressing and you make a mental note to never do it again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« yes. i want the dates, the kisses, everything you promised me in your songs. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« shut » </b>
    <em>he pecks your lips and you’re smiling when you finish. </em>
    <b>« up. »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you may want to stay mad at him for reminding you of your not-so-secret confessions (and only now do you realize that the twins must have known and not said anything and you hate). </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>« les jours, les nuits, les heures incandescentes et les minutes blanches. les secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches. » </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <sup>2</sup>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his voice is a little deeper when he speaks french, you notice. or maybe it just sounds that way because he is whispering the words against your skin, trailing burning kisses up your skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you close your eyes, barely repress the need to tangle your fingers in his golden locks, to expose more of your eyes. you can’t suppress a contented sigh when you feel his breath and his lips and teeth nibbling your ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« <em>putain monsieur il s’agirait de parler français entre mes jambes maintenant. » </em></b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <sup>3</sup>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and you can’t believe you actually said that but you are so used to french being that one language no one understands ever and you’re also kind of always thirsting in french on twitter with your french friends who might just be a bad influence (and your father would scream if he heard you say that, to the suoh heir to boot) and it’s his fault anyway for being <em>french </em>and sexy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« oh. oh no. it’s not what i... <em>oh et puis tes morts avec du gros sel hein. » </em></b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <sup>4</sup>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you half expect a strangled noise of embarrassment, half expecting him to go on with the flow but still you need a moment when you hear him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he gently pushes you back against a tree and smoothly drops to his knees, hands never leaving your body, following your every curve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>« si c’est ce que ma reine désire. » </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <sup>5</sup>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« tamaki, it’s not... we’re in the gardens. » </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« and ? what’s your point ? »</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the point is that it’s a semi-public space even though there’s probably no one still here at such an hour — but the sight of tamaki actually on his knees in front of you ? it does make you want to indulge in whatever he’s ready to give you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>« raise your skirt for me, <em>mon coeur. </em>» </b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <b>
      <sup>6</sup>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s going to be one long night if he keeps talking like that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one gets longer because i used too much french and at the time i didn't really think about how i'll have to <i>translate</i> it. </p>
<p>1. the lyrics of the same song used in chapter 4, he just reminds her that she <i>'promised him the salt from her lips and the honey from her hands'</i></p>
<p>2. still the same song, promises were made about <i>'days, nights, hours and minutes spent at her hips leisure'</i></p>
<p>3. the infamous <i>'sir, it's time you'll start speaking french between my legs'</i></p>
<p>4. and then the embarrassed <i>'oh, well, eat your dead people with salt.'</i> because that's a thing french people say. it's like eat the rich but with your dead ancestors. we actually use the insult with friends more than to really insult anyone ? i don't know. </p>
<p>5. <i>'if it's what my queen desires'</i></p>
<p>6. it's a term of endearment, probably akin to <i>'sweetheart'</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>also, thank you for sticking with me through these 6 chapters guys, i love y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>